scrat_fiction_remasteredfandomcom-20200215-history
Xefros Tritoh
Xefros Tritoh is a secondary protagonist in the Scrat Fics. His first appearance was in "Tetrarch Dammek Takes The High Ground". A non-canon fic he appeared in was "The Quest For Ocean Man". Tetrarch Dammek Takes The High Ground Xefros is first shown being mailed to by Dammek. He read "Hey xef i got a quite burnt but really damn tasty mustard blood. he also tastes like macaroni." He replied, "ill be over in a moment tetrarch X:)" He later tells, "im here outside tetrarch X:)" Dammek opens the door. He says, "thanX tetr- OH MY I FORGOT HOW FILTHY THIS PLACE WAS-" Dammek tells him to take a seat, "Yes, Tetrarch." Dammek offers an arm to him. "Sure." he replies. While Dammek was microwaving the arm, Xefros looked at his palemate's lusus. "Hey." he whispers, "Hey, Cornibuster.". Xefros had many things going on in his thinkpan about why Dammek would invite him just to eat some lowblood. He knew something was up. He looks around to notice there is a bucket from where he is seated. He sweats at the thought that his palemate could become his pailmate. Dammek returned with the bunt arm and was served to Xefros. He immediately dropped it, "The hell was that about." Dammek said in responce. Xefros had to think of something to say. "Hey. Why is there a bucket?" he asked, "What buc-oH--I didn't mean to leave that in plain sight. Oh, lord." Dammek yelled, "You gonna eat that arm, right?" he then asked. "I think it's best if I don't, Tetrarch." answered Xefros. "Alright, you want a flavor disc or something?" Dammek offered, "No thanX." Xefros once again declined. Where's The Febreeze? / Needle Beetle Pails Xefros Tritoh After the chaos that took place at Dammek's, Xefros returned home. "I need a rest..." he told himself as he threw himself on the sofa. He turned on his television and saw nothing but propaganda and turned it off. He waited a few moments. "Oh." He was frightened by a sound coming form his tablet. It was probably Tetrarch Dammek. He opened the message. It was from Needle Beetle. The message involved mentions buckets. Xefros then tried to fall asleep, only to hear pounding on the door. "Alright, alright! I'm coming!" he uttered as he stood up to open the door. "L3t m3 in!" Needle spoke as Xefros opened the door. "Thank you." Needle Beetle said as he entered. "Your welcome." Xefros replied. "You got th3 buck3t, right?" "Yes, but i think my lusus might be sleeping on top of it." "Oh. W3ll, mak3 it quick." "I'll try." Xefros said as he walked up the stairs into the sports room. He used his telekinesis to open the sloth treat safe. The lusus awoke and ate the treats as slow as possible. "I got the bucket." Xefros told as the story instantly started focusing on Dammek's hive cause MustardMinneola claimed he couldn't write the events that were about to take place in Xefros'. Cheese Noodle's carcass was there in Dammek's and it stunk up the hive. "Oh, what the hell." he said to himself as he took the dead body and fried it like Nemo and EmpLemon. He went back to the hive and it still stunk. Dammek kicks Xefros' door down while shouting "WHERE'S THE FEBREZE-" "It's in the cupboard under the sink Tetrarch. Dammek and Needle had an argument and Xefros attempted to console it, "Tetrarch, stop, please! Just take my Febreze and leave! I'm begging you!" He continue to pacify the conflict but soon gave up and shoots his moirail. He vomits because of Dammek's death. He calms himself down and then cleans up the thrown-up bileslaw. He then proceeds to take both Dammek's and Needle's carcasses to the lava and began sobbing. He returned to his hive and saw Zoosmell who had finished eating. He began sleeping. He woke up and looks at Anon's religion and is dissapointed. Preparing For War! Xefros participated in the final meeting and ceremonies of Scrat Fiction. He goes to his dwelling and prepares for the upcoming storm The Final Battle Xefros first started battling Needle Beetle to avenge Dammek. "You made me kill Dammek!" Xefros screamed. He attempted to hold back burgundy tears. Needle Beetle grasped his knife and stabbed Xefros. But he came back when Needle accidentally cut his own tongue off and then charged at him horns first, killing Needle. He would drown in the icy waters when Tinfoil Tavros broke the ice with his horns. Trivia * The first idea of putting Xefros in Scrat Fiction came from MustardMinneola * Xefros appeared in four out of the original fifteen stories. * in "The Quest For Ocean Man" Xefros is repeatedly called Xefag and Xefaggot * He enjoys snacking on tide pods... a lot... He has a secret supply of them hidden under a floorboard in his hive, however, he has forgotten where the exact spot is... What a fucking retard. * He is known as “Tricob” on CornHub because he can take three cobs in his nook at once